1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multilayered cathode for lithium sulfur batteries. Specifically, this invention provides a multilayered sulfur composite/compound cathode for a lithium sulfur battery, methods to prepare the multilayered sulfur composite/compound cathode, and a lithium sulfur battery having the cathode.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Lithium sulfur batteries (LSBs) suffer from problems like severe capacity fading and low power density due to high solubility of intermediate polysulfides and low conductivity of sulfur. Various sulfur composites including sulfur carbons and sulfur polymers have been reported, aiming to achieve fast reaction kinetics and effective trapping of soluble polysulfides. Unfortunately, these batteries have their own limitations, none of them could resolve the above two challenges. The best way to improve the performances of rechargeable LSBs is to reduce the dissolution of intermediate polysulfides while provide an excellent ionic- and electric-conductive network.